No longer an enemy
by ChronoNoNo
Summary: So yeah, a much needed pairing that 4chan has wanted forever. Sorry if this prologue is not amazing, beginnings are not my strong points.
1. Chapter 1

The saloon was almost empty as the time shifted to 12. Twisted Fate sat there, awkwardly shuffling his deck of cards while staring silently at his glass of beer. He sighed in frustration as he dropped his deck and picked up the glass to down yet another beer. He buzzed, and quickly getting even more drunk. Finishing his drink he hastily slammed it down onto the counter, proceeding to go back to his cards, Oblivious to the man who sat down next to him.

The man next to, Twisted Fate watched carefully as the card master mindlessly flipped through his deck. Taking a sip of his drink the man scratched his beard in awe, he smirked at his newly found opportunity.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Twisted... I reckon we haven't talked in ages..." His voice had a hint of amusement in it as he pondered his mind for the reaction his rival would respond with. He wasn't still enraged with the card master, The tension seemed to be fading slightly in the years since Tf's betrayal.

Twisted Fate's reaction was, well... surprising. He smiled dumbly at Graves stupidly, and seemed like he couldn't be happier with the appearance of the one person who wanted him dead the most. But somewhere between his 3-4 beer Twisted Fate had long forgotten about the mistakes.

"Graves! It's... been forever!" The strong alcohol scent washed over Graves face as Twisted Fate got closer to him, obviously interested in what Graves had to say next. The sound of glass falling on the hard wood broke the empty silence that was building the tension back up. Graves smirked as he realized just how much his 'friend' had been drinking. Placing a hand on the gun resting on his stool Graves looked back to his glass. Scratching his beard once again he began to explain how things had been for him in the league, explaining every adamant and exciting detail of his recent wins. Graves felt like the grandmaster as the other man listened to every word with extreme interest.

This lasted a good 20 minutes before Graves noticed the tired look in the other's eyes. He stopped explaining whatever thing it was and finished his drink. Looking towards Twisted, he asked bravely;

"You're tired... I reckon we should get you a room." With that Graves got up, picked up his gun wand started heading for the door. The Card master stumbling around behind him, trying to put his magical cards in his pocket.

They made their way through the dusted dirt road, to the western looking hotel across the street. Graves turned around and spoke sternly "Stay, here." turned around and entered the hotel, leaving Twisted fate there wobbling on the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

It was more than awkward when Twisted Fate woke up... Waking up in a random bed, with no clothes on, and in a dusted room he had never seen before. He had sat there, paralyzed with fear, with one thought in his aching head. Who the fuck, was laying next to him? He racked his brain for answers. He dug as deep into his memory as he could from last night. But damn, was he drunk. He sat in the warm bed for 10-15 minutes and was still trying hard to remember who it was, but he didn't have the nerves. Something he usually had a lot of. Flinching whenever the warm breath of his mystery partner would hit the side of his face.

Eventually, the suspense of trying to figure out who was sleeping next to him in the bed, that was way too small for 2 people, was. Gathering up whatever bit of courage he had he slowly turned his head right. The awkward truth was he wasn't expecting a girl. I guess it would be weird to assume it was a girl after noticing the rather hairy arms on your waist.

The hairs on Twisted's neck stood up once he saw who was laying besides him. There in all of his glory, was Graves. Now strange things have happened over the years in the League. But waking up, in a soft, unfamiliar bed, in god knows where, with the one person who possible wants you to suffer the most, was by-far the strangest thing that had happened to the scared Card Master. Swiftly fixing his head to its original place he tried hard not to think of all the things Graves could have done to him while he was out of his mind, drunk.

He found it hard not to. His mind kept wandering through all the amazing possibilities. Wait... what? Amazing? This made Twisted stop in his tracks as he tried to think of a word to replace that awful one. He wouldn't like it... no, dominated by another man? That's just not how it works. Guys fuck girls. Easy, it's nature. It's not possible he was gay. Sure he had the dirty thoughts but, he wasn't ready to be, a 'queer', as most people would refer to it as now-a-days. The denial was hard to fight however. In the minutes he was still awake the thoughts of men (specifically Graves) flooded his mind, overpowering every other feeling he could throw out in defense. This mental battle was going to be the bane of his very existence. Of course as his latest gambling victims would tell him. This was karma.

But he had to know. For sure this time. he reckoned this would just be a aftershock of being drunk and in bed with his enemy. Everyone had their sick imaginations at some point. Right? So with that adamantly thought-out decision, he turned back around, facing graves, and rested his head under Graves head. Closing his dried eyes slowly he felt the pull of sleep consume his mind again. He sighed in a foreign feeling as he confirmed his sick suspicions. He had to like Graves.

After all... He had purposely gone to Graves favorite bar.

Graves woke up a little after the curious Card Master passed out. Surprised to find his old friends head rested under his. Removing his arm from the sweaty side of the other's waist he rubbed his eyes. Slowly getting out of bed that was way to comfortable to want to get out of, he slowly walked to the bathroom. He took a serious look in the mirror admiring his 'glorious' beard, and smirking to himself at the thought of how easy it was to get Twisted Fate into the same bed as him.

It only took him a few words and push onto the bed to get the other to abide to the demand and curl up for peaceful sleep in the dim light of possibly one of the biggest rooms in the hotel. It wasted a lot of Graves' gold , sure, but to him it was worth it. In prison he had a lot of time to plot his nemesis' downfall but after time, his anger was downsized. He got to know Twisted in their days of partnership. He knew how much the ability to master magic was to the Trickster. And in all honesty, Graves would probably trade twisted fate in for power too. Who wouldn't.

But other motions showed up. It's true he did have Twisted Fate in his dark mind but in no way was it to harm him. He smirked once more and slowly made his way to the shower. Turning the water to hot, he stepped onto the tiled floor. Might as well make a good impression when Twisted wakes up sober with maybe one of the worse headaches the other has had.


	3. Chapter 3

Graves stepped out of the humid shower. Slowly moving his hand through his hair he moved the wet strands into the casual position they usually were. Wrapping the fluffy towel around his tanned waist he took a quick look in the mirror, scratching his teeth with the nail of his pinkie he gave one more glance to the reflected figure and swaggered out the door satisfied.

Feeling the soft carpet on his feet made him curl in his toes to grasp the floor. He unhooked his feet and continued around the semi-big hotel room. The walls were a light grey with Pictures of various old scenes and cases of hextech machinery and designs. The whole thing made Graves somewhat feel at home. He regained his ever changing focus and looked to the single bed that lied in the far corner of the room. It had a greyish color comforter that was patterned with a odd mixtures of Gears and Skulls stitched in the silky fabric. It didn't take long for him to notice the distracted Card Master staring out the small window, lost in thoughts, he hardly noticed as graves snuck his way over Jumped on the bed carefully, shifting his weight so that he was sitting up, his elbow resting on his leg as he also rested his head in his hand.

graves smiled slightly, and sighed before breaking the semi-awkward tension.

"Nice to see you awake, is your head feeling okay?" He waited in awkward silence as Twisted fate hesitated to respond and pondered his mind for the appropriate time to bring up his predicament.

"I reckon my head will be fine... Graves, this may be a awkward question but, did we... do... IT?" Twisted Fate chocked out the last part as if it scared him to death, mainly because he didn't want to know the answer. "Pardon? Nawh, we didn't do anything like that." Graves responded confused. He wondered if the question was a hidden hint to get it to happen. Graves Didn't know how many signals he'd been giving off so far, but truth is sex with Twisted, sounded like the best time since his prison riot.

"Graves..." Twisted Fate paused before he continued his revealing secret, he seemed to hesitate, asking himself if it would be worth saying what he was about to, if Graves would feel the same too. "I... want you..."

The blunt words escaping the shaking Card Masters fate sent a shiver down Graves' spine. He gave a confused look to the face of his once rival and all he did was blush. He felt strength take over his mind as he spoke with the most confidence since the beginning of this whole ordeal. "'Bout time, was wonderin' when you'd get the nerve." Twisted looked over at graves almost shocked by this amazing answer he was about to ask a stupid question to stall anything but found himself melting down when Graves smashed his dry lips against his.

the kiss started slow as it was nothing more than constant skin contact, but quickly escalated when graves started pushing against the others lips with his tongue, demanding access to whatever treasure was in Twisteds mouth. Graves tongue quickly picked a fight with The card masters' and fought it for dominance, all while this was happening they were shifting positions to where Graves smugly sat over the moaning Card Master. Graves used his hands to slowly start rubbing the others sides, slowly moving down a little every 3 strokes. Graves continued exploring Twisted fates mouth, memorizing every crevice and bump in it. Lifting his head up for air he gasped causing a cloud of fog to swirl out of his gaping mouth.

Graves bent his head back down and slowly started sucking on Twisted Fates's soft neck, leaving red spots in a trail down to his collar bone. He slowly kept moving downward passing his nipples as he kept trailing down ward to his waist. Without a moment of hesitation graves quickly moved his head to the Card Masters member, licking up the shaft along the vein before taking the head in his mouth. Twisted let out a pleasured moan as he bucked his hips up slightly, getting a grasp on the back of Graves head. Without further waiting, graves started to slowly bob his head up and down, taking in a little more of Twisted Fates member every few bobs, The groans coming from The Card masters mouth made graves even more horny, swallowing his pride, Graves quickened his pace of bobbing which made the other seem to break whatever seal was holding back.

Using the hand he had on the back of graves head, he harshly pushed down, causing Graves to take in all of Twisted in his mouth, his member going all the way into Graves throat. Graves gagged harshly before picking his head up to the tip of the others twitching member. Getting the message Graves harshly started deep throating, the vibrations of every gag combined with the slight tightness of graves throat were becoming over whelming for the blushing Card Master. Noticing the others hard breathing, graves rapidly pulled his head all the way off of The others member. making Him give a confused look at Graves, while of course, Graves just smirked. Climbing off the bed Graves walked over to the bathroom, leaving a confused and flustered Twisted Fate lying on the bed.

Graves quickly returned with a mysterious dark blue bottle in his hand, not being able to read the name because of how it was being gripped he could only assume that it was some sort of lube. Shivering at the thought he stopped the thoughts as graves was back over him, squatting over Twisted Fate, and of course his throbbing member pointed straight at the Card Masters face.

Graves moved his hand and released the grip on the tube so that it dropped on the Card Masters chest, making him flinch slightly in surprise. The Card master just looked up surprised for a second before graves got annoyed. "Well, are you gonna put it on my dick, or is this gonna be a lot more painful? And I reckon you don't want the second option." getting the hint Twisted Fate picked up the bottle, slowly opening it and squeezing it on his hand, closing his hand into a fist, he re opened his hand and slowly started to apply it to Graves 'problem', slowly moving his hand back and forth making sure the whole thing was covered in the gel. Finishing his job, graves gave him a reassuring smirk as he moved back a little, shifting his position to one of him on his knees, he lifted on of the Card masters legs and rested it on his shoulder. Moving his hands under the other Graves lifted him up slightly and move him closer onto his legs.

"Are you ready?" Was all graves asked, and was answered by a blushing Card Master nodding. Without a second thought he pushed in. Twisted was tight, and it made graves grunt as he slowly kept pushing his length in, it took him what seemed to be forever to finally get fully in. Twisted fates face was scrunched up and red as he held back a loud moan which sounded like painful yelps.

Moving a little faster Graves pulled out to his head, at the same slightly faster he pushed back in with a plop. This time Twisted fate couldn't hold back his moan as he let out a loud cry that sounded like a mixture of burning pain and lust. Continuing his slow and painstaking process graves kept pulling out and pushing in, slowly gaining momentum with each shove until he was going almost as fast as his hips could move, making the Card master cry out with a loud symphony of moans and harsh breaths, his eyes that normally glowed with greed were clouded with a dark mist of lust as he awaited every shove in.

Graves was now shoving in with full force, making sweat bead down his face as he closed his eye with every twitch that Twisted fates entrance would make around Graves member. Twisted Fate slowly started biting his lips and fought against his body as he felt the feeling on orgasm consume him, sending shocks down his spine and making his member twitch as it leaked pre-cum. Noticing this Graves freed one of his hands and started to pump along with his thrusts increasing the pleasure that the other was experiencing.

Steam started to escape Twisted fates mouth as his breathing spiked and he cried out in a harsh voice "GRAVES!" The sound echoed throughout the room as Twisted fate released his load, spewing threads of hot semen over both men's chest.

The feeling of twisted Fates entrance slowly start tighten around him started sending him over board, his thrust became more rapid and harsh. he felt the liquid fire flow through his blood as he reached his climax. With one more weakened thrust he came, filling up the card master as he grunted in pleasure.

Pulling out slowly, he shivered in tiredness as he leaned over one more time kissing Twisted Fate on the lips as he slowly shifted between awake and asleep. Feeling himself lose the final bit of energy he closed his eyes.


End file.
